


Locked Up for Real

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dream sex made real, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Smut, total consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has told Killian about a dream she had and her dashing pirate makes it real for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up for Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Locked Up, you don't have to read that one first. but this writer would be very happy if you did :)

“Any more weapons?”

Killian nearly swallowed his tongue at the suggestion in Emma’s tone. He remembered his line and delivered it with all the smouldering intent shimmering beneath his skin.

“Search me and find out, lass.”

It took all of the control he didn’t know he had not to touch Emma as she patted him down. Gods his hand wanted to run down her side, but that wasn’t the point of this evening, this game was a tale from back when Emma didn’t trust the pirate she’d just met. Emma had opened her heart and shared this little dream with him and damn it he was going to make it come true for her; it was the least he could do after she’d willingly fulfilled the fantasies he’d divulged involving her and his beloved Jolly Roger.

She found the short knives and lock picks in his pocket in an instant, as she was supposed to. Killian raised an eyebrow at her as she stepped away from him, part of the game, just part of the game and damn it he wasn’t getting hard yet, honestly. Just a quirk of his eyebrow as she said;

“Strip.”

Bloody hell, was that how she’d imagined this? Did she think, even back then that she couldn’t load her voice with that much seduction and not having him coming in his pants? Did she really not know the power she had over him? Killian breathed in deep through his nose and remembered the game he was playing. He rolled his shoulders slowly as he shrugged the heavy coat from his shoulders. It had been a while since he’d worn his full leathers, but the way they’d settled on his frame as he’d pulled them on earlier, knowing what was coming, was intoxicating, and taking them off was actually more fun. Right, wait; fight the urge to strip to his skin before his Swan. Killian bit his lip and the luxuriated in the heat rolling from Emma.

“And the vest.”

Killian swallowed hard and licked his tongue over his bottom lip. Emma was in full on sheriff mode and he felt helpless before her. Damn this was fun. As slowly as he could he pulled the thick belt from the buckle strapped around his waist. It landed heavily atop of his abandoned coat; the clasps on his vest yielding quickly under his impatient fingers. It joined its fellows hastily and Killian inhaled deeply, filling his chest, rolling back on his heels, giving Emma a show, all the while fighting the urge to just wrap her in his arms and allow himself to be plundered.

Her tongue teased her top lip and Killian didn’t gasp and lean forward wanting to follow that motion with his lips, honestly. Emma nodded towards him.

“And the shirt.”

Killian blinked hard, right, he knew how she wanted this, he could do this, actually he’d thought about revealing himself to her like this pretty much from the moment he’d met her. Now he was on solid ground, he played it out, slowly tugging the fabric free from the hold his britches had on it. He paused, more so he could take a breath than for Emma’s benefit. His hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and he tugged it slowly, oh so slowly over his head. The sweet torture of losing sight of Emma was worth it, just to hear the soft gasp from her lips. Gods, she’d seen him naked so many times, but he could still do this to her? How the hell had this pirate been so lucky?

Killian pulled his head free of the thick black velvet and met Emma’s lust blown eyes with a grin on his lips. He made a show of dropping the shirt to the floor. 

“That’s enough buddy.”

He almost grasped her hand as it hit his chest, but that wasn’t the point of tonight. He wasn’t Emma’s Killian, he was Hook, for her he was Hook, the lecherous pirate, who dropped women on to their backs with a twitch of his eyebrow. He put his best leer into his glance as he was pushed backwards into the cell. For an instant Emma looked uncertain, he gave her an over the top wink, and the cell door slammed between them.

“So you’ve got me half naked, and totally at your mercy. What are you going to do with me now Princess?”

“You stay there and stay quiet, pirate.”

His chest was heaving, but he dropped on to the cot, now he had to wait, wait while Emma was leaning over the desk, wiggling her arse at him in such a provocative manner he was ready to forego their game and rush to her and take her. No, no, no he could do this for her; he would do this for her, after all the pay-out would be as satisfying for him as for her. Killian bit the inside of his cheek and waited, getting himself into position for the next stage of their game.

“You could at least give me my flask, love.”

Emma shivered and Killian rolled his hand over his cock, fuck this was hot.

“Don’t worry, the view is doing wonders for my mood.”

He schooled his features into smirk as Emma turned to face him. This part of her dream involved no pretence to enact; it was a relief to roll the heel of his hand across his throbbing cock. Damn it all, her whispering this in his ear as they were wrapped in each other’s naked embrace had roused his well spent cock; actually playing it out was doing terrible things to his desires. Killian blew out a slow breath and licked his tongue across his teeth, all the while roving his eyes over his love. She crossed the floor from the desk and gripped the bars of the cell in her slender fingers; did she mean to be running them up and down the length of the cold steel like that? Killian wasn’t acting at all as he dipped his hand under the leather of his pants and threw his head back against the hard brig wall with a groan.

The cell door slammed opened, followed by his eyes, his hand was warding her off half-heartedly, as he gasped;

“Steady on Swan.”

The handcuffs snapped closed around his wrist and for a second the tension in Killian’s body had nothing to do with the lust in his veins. Emma caught the open end of the hand cuffs on the bars of the cell to his right; her hands came away from them without snicking them shut.

“Killian?”

He looked at the open end of the restraints and lightly shook his hand. They weren’t locked, he wasn’t bound; his hand was free any time he chose to give up the pretence. He slowly raised his eyes to Emma and pitched his voice as low and gravelly as he could;

“You do like me bound, don’t you lass?”

His love, his princess growled and damn it all if that wasn’t the sweetest thing he’d ever heard. The tension in Emma’s body was throbbing from her in waves. He wondered for a second why she was holding back, oh, yeah, it was his line.

“Give me a hand, love.”

Her fingertips ghosted soft as a breeze across his exposed member and Killian was sure that the sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips was outlawed in all the realms. It had to be against the law to feel this good. Oh, scratch that, Emma’s hand squeezing around his length was the illegal thing, had to be. 

“Sit still pirate.”

Killian opened his eyes to see Emma holding the scrap of lace this realm called underwear in her hand. He swallowed hard and nodded his full and total consent to everything she had in mind as she let the lace flutter to the ground. She ran her hand over his cock, her firm grip everywhere he needed it, without giving him any of the relief he was craving.

“Fucking hell lass.”

“Fucking is my plan, lover.”

Killian kept his hand away from her as she straddled him and teased her wet cunny with his cock. He was losing it, but managed to throw a bit of pirate out there for her.

“Just going to play with your pirate captive, love,” his hips jerked against her wet heat, “or are you going to take what you want from me?”

Emma sank down on to his length and rolled her hips. Their lusty sighs echoed around the empty sheriff’s station.

“Killian. Hold me.”

The unlatched handcuff rattled sharply against the metal of the cell bars as he wrapped his stumped arm around her waist and twisted the fingers of his hand in her hair.

“Killian!”

“Emma!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel there needs to be a few explanations for this one. My personal HC is that Killian doesn't like being tied up during sex, (too many times being bound at the point of a blade), but he is willing to go to his edge for Emma and she respects his boundaries, hence her checking that he's okay with what they are doing in this fic. I know there are no safe words or explicit Are you okays, but I know from experience that a subtle look from the person you trust just as good. Please tell me if you feel this fic needs extra warning tags. I know my experience isn't everyone's and I don't want to freak anyone out.
> 
> My concerns out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the smut :)


End file.
